Smartphones and portable electronic devices regularly contain digital cameras that are cable of capturing digital media, including image and video, at various resolutions. In some instances, a user may elect to capture an event using video instead of individual pictures, for example, to avoid (1) the possibility of missing a critical moment at an event, (2) inadvertently capturing a blurry image of the event, or (3) capturing an image in which one or more individuals have an awkward pose. Accordingly, many users may capture short videos of less than five minutes in length.
More recently, via social media users can share images and/or video that is styled or modified in some way. For example, users may desire to adjust color, add text, add icons, etc. to the digital media captured by the user's device. Such modifications of digital media are typically performed via a digital media or photo-sharing application operating on the smartphone or portable electronic device (e.g., a tablet, watch, laptop, etc.). Such an application may allow users to upload and share digital media content with other individuals such as via the Internet or a social media account. Often times a user would like to efficiently select the best images for display or to share. Further, some users may wish to tell a story with a select number of images from a video, or to have images of a video presented in the form of a summary or comic strip. Deciding which images to select can be time consuming when there are many images to select from such as video. Thus, a process to efficiently select the best images of a video on a smartphone or other portable electronic device is needed.